Microprocessors execute system control and data processing for computers and/or ISDN systems. Two categories of microprocessors exist, one having a multiplexing bus architecture and the other having a separated bus architecture which are manufactured by Intel and Motorola, respectively.
The conventional microprocessor having the separated bus architecture operates at a timing relation as shown in accompanying FIG. 1, where A designates a system clock signal; B is an address strobe signal; C is a address bus signal; and D is a data bus signal. As shown in FIG. 1, the address and data buses operate to output the address signal from the microprocessor or to output and input the data for one single command language to process the data during one operating cycle. In order to couple such conventional microprocessors having a separated bus architecture to peripheral equipment having a multiplexing bus architecture, a third configuration must be interposed therebetween due to the different bus architectures.